Reign of Death
by Webboman077
Summary: It has been 10 years since Virus XXX has broke out and turned everyone into zombies. everyone except Percy Jackson and his crew of survivors. A bit of Percabeth in there too. Please read! BTW this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Virus is Born**

**Frederick Chase's PoV:**

For years now me and my partner in science, Paul Blofis, have been working on a serum to make the human race immune to fatal diseases like Cancer etc. We have tried not to make it immune to minor things like colds because if we made them like that, it would just put lots of people out of work like doctors because who will they help? Eight years, eight god damn years we have been working on this life changing serum. But, all formulas have failed so far. None seem to work. All test subjects, animal and human, have died.

Paul was calling me. "Dr Chase! You better look at this." Of course, I came over and had a look. "I think this new formula could work!" His face had a whopping big smile across it. The new formula was… well, was… magnificent!

"Dr Blofis? Do you know what this means?"

"No. what does it mean Frederick?"

"I must congratulate you Paul, you have created a working serum. Get a test subject! Human would be better." So, he got our test subject and we injected him with the serum and waited for the magic to happen. But the results were the complete opposite of magic.

"What the hell!" Frederick! What the hell is going on? Frederick!"

It could not be! It must be a nightmare! Must be! But the newly created creature was real alright.

"My gosh… Paul! Got everyone out! NOW!"

"What about you?"

"I will join you in a minute. Go god dammit! Move!"

I was paralysed in fear. The creature was a grey skinned monstrosity with black teeth and sharp nails and it was hungry. The zombie stared at me. Looking into its eyes was like staring in to a black hole. God help me if I am to get out of this alive.

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next? This is my first ever fanfiction guys so please support it but I understand if you criticise. I will try and upload a new chapter soon. Peace out!**

**~Webboman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Virus Spreads**

**Percy Jackson's PoV:**

_RING! RING!_ Stupid alarm… Well at least it is a weekend. Hurrah for that. Wait a sec… Is it me or do I smell my awesome Mom cooking bacon for breakfast? Nope definitely bacon. I rushed down stairs to get my delicious bacon and of course my mom, who had long brown hair and a beautiful face, was cooking breakfast, my step dad Paul (he is much nicer than my old step dad Gabe, God I hated that guy) was on his laptop working and my little 3 year old sister (half-sister actually) Rosie was watching "Ice Age" on the TV in the front room. Just a normal Saturday morning in the Jackson house. Then I remembered something. Oh my god! I will be turning 13 in about 3 weeks! Yes! 18th of August 2003 I turn 13!

"Hey mom! What's for breakfast? Cool! Bacon!"

"Well I just thought since it was first day of summer, I thought I should treat you with bacon!"

"Awesome!"

Paul was looking more tired than usual, which was weird…

"Hey Paul. You OK?"

"Yeah, buddy, just had a rough night at the office that's all."

He may say that but he seems pretty shaken up. It's not like him to be quiet. Suddenly I heard a scream, and another, and more screaming. What on earth was going on?

"Daddy, what's with all the scweaming?"

"It's OK Rosie, but I don't know. Sally take Rosie upstairs OK?"

"You be careful Paul." And with that she kissed Paul and took Rosie and herself upstairs.

"Percy, you stand back a bit." Paul opened the curtain and peered outside.

"Oh my god. Oh god that is not good. God dammit!" judging by all that cursing something was bad.

"What's up Paul?" he told me to get back though. Even though he warned me, I went and had a look but what my eyes could see was only horror. Zombies. Frickin zombies, man. Everywhere there were frickin zombies.

"Holy mother of Jesus Christ."

Before Paul could tell me to run, I bolted. I ran as fast as I could upstairs to mom and Rosie.

"Mom! Rosie! Don't come out whatever you do, don't come out!"

"What is it Percy?" the voice came from the bathroom. I could hear Rosie crying in fear. I really don't blame her though.

"Its zombie's mom a heck of a lot of 'em."

"Where is Paul?"

"PAUL! PAUL ARE YOU OK?!"

"Where the hell is damn shotgun?!" Looking for a shotgun. Wonderful plan.

"He's O…" _CRASH!_ The crash of the window scared the living daylights out of me but what was scarier was that I heard the yells of zombies.

"PERCY! GOT YOUR MOM AND SISTER OUT! GO!"

"What about you Paul?!"

"I will try and meet you in central park! Move!" That was the last time I heard Paul.

**Hey people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do admit to having a bit to much in it but oh well, such is life. Please review and I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Just a quick authors note here before we go on to Chapter 3. I promise you that I will make these chapters much longer and I have a bit of time to do so since I am on Easter break. Also, the quality of my writing will be better as well. Thanks! **

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End of the World**

**Annabeth Chase's PoV:**

"Dad! What the hell is going on?!"

"Annabeth I will explain in the car now get Bobby and Matthew!" This whole zombie thing came so suddenly and it seems like my dad is taking the blame. Suddenly I heard my Step-mom scream as four zombies came crashing down on her. I quickly grabbed a knife and started to slice the vile creatures up. Blood splattered everywhere and some got on me but I really didn't give a damn. More kept on coming so my dad got his gun out and started putting bullets in their heads. More blood, more gore but more frickin zombies to slice. But the next thing I saw scarred me for life. I was staring at my step mother, or what was left of her. Her head has here, her arms there, and a lake of blood snaked across the room.

"MOM!"

"ANNABETH! GET AWAY! SHE'S DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! GET HERE NOW!" I couldn't believe it. My own step mom sprayed across the room in front of my very eyes. Bobby was crying uncontrollably and Matthew was screaming. Seeing a human being torn up and ripped apart like that is what no 12 year old or 4 year old should ever see. But it just happened.

Not only was I heart broken, but I was angry. I wanted to scream in rage and tear off every single head off of every single god forsaken zombie. Then that anger clicked. I grabbed the knife and started cutting down all those wretched creatures. My blonde hair swung around in front of my face which didn't help as it blocked my view. It was done. All zombies in the house were dead and most decapitated.

"Annabeth, how… wha…"

"I don't know where I got that strength from but I…" I couldn't finish the sentence because I started to cry on my dad's shoulder. What have I done? How did I do it? The surge of strength must have been from the heaps of anger I was feeling.

"Let's go Annabeth" we got in the silver VW Golf and drove as fast as possible down the highway to escape to safety.

"Annabef? Are you alwight?"

"I'm OK Bobby. I'm OK. Dad what's going on?"

"The zombie apocalypse." Oh God. The zombie apocalypse was happening in 2003? If we survive it will be a miracle.

"Will we be alwight, daddy?"

"Yes of course Matthew!" But I could tell he was unsure. Zombies. It had to be frickin zombies! Why couldn't we be hit by a meteor or something? We would be dead in a heartbeat! But no! It had to be zombies! I just hope we won't be the last ones on earth.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

"What the… oh Thalia is calling me."

"Annabeth! You OK?"

"I just saw my step mom be ripped up by zombies but apart from that, yeah good. What about you?"

"My mom is dead and I'm hiding in a forest with Jason and we're cold, hungry and petrified. Please help Annie. Please."

"If I could, then I will. But I can't. Just hold out for a bit longer."

"It's OK. Stay safe and stay alive." And on that note she hung up. This has now turned into a living hell.

**Bonjour! So there was chapter 3! Hopefully that was better in quality **_**and **_**quantity. Please read and review!**

**P.S: I will be trying to do 2-3 chapters a day until Monday the 21****st**** April 2014 (Today is Tuesday 15****th**** April 2014) which is cool. I have already done 3 chapters today and I will leave it there for today so I will update tomorrow (Wednesday 16****th**** April 2014). Thanks Guys!**

**~Webboman**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Survival is Critical**

**Thalia Grace's PoV:**

"It's OK. Stay safe and stay alive." I then hung up.

"Who was that Thals?" That was my 10 year old brother Jason. He is the complete opposite from me. For starters he has blonde hair, I have black hair. I'm a type of person who breaks rules but he's the type of person who never breaks rules. But, I don't care if we are different. I will still love him and protect him from the upcoming doom.

"It was Annabeth. She's OK but she can't help us Jason." After I told him the news I could tell by the look on his face that his little heart sank. I tried to reassure him anyway.

"We will get through this. Don't worry Jason. We are gonna live." I'm pretty sure it worked because a smile slowly appeared. But it soon disappeared as he spotted something bad.

"Thalia! Zombie! Zombie! Kill It! Thalia!" I would of, if I could have moved. But I was paralysed to the spot. God help me please.

"THALIA!" That got me to snap out of it. With one swift movement I sliced the creature down the chest with my knife, causing blood to spurt on to my face.

"J-Jason? Let's g-get out of h-here." And we ran. No wait, we didn't run, we bolted for our own dear lives. I felt fear when I faced that zombie but I told myself to shape up and I knew I had to become a fighter if I was to survive this frickin apocalypse.

"That was awesome!" I love hearing my little brother say stuff like that.

Because it is WAY better than hearing a pack of zombies snarl at you after hearing that remarkable comment.

"Oh crap." More zombies. No turning back this time Grace, I told myself. Instead of cowering away I fought like a frickin god damn warrior. Slicing one zombie after another and another and another. Blood covered my face but who said I cared? I saw Jason hacking some heads off in the corner of my eye. At least _he_ wasn't a coward.

"That's my brother." I mumbled to myself quietly.

"Thalia! Look out!" I turned around and a whole frickin horde of zombies were dashing towards us.

"Jason! Move!"

"Get away Thalia!"

"I said move your ass!" With that we ran into whatever direction whether it was into trees or city, we ran. Wait… did I see a gun on the ground? Great! And it was loaded! We found a cave and hid in that.

"Jason, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Uh… sorta?"

"That's good enough. Take this pistol. It will help you."

"What about you? Do you have a pistol Thalia?"

"I got a knife."

"That's good enough Thalia." His cheekiness always makes me laugh. Let's just hope we can have more laughs throughout this stupid apocalypse.

**Guten Tag! So there we have it! The last chapter which is based in 2003! The next chapter will be based in 2006, which is 3 years after the virus (which is now being called virus XXX) has spread. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and please do criticise! Criticism will help me improve my writing skills. Thanks for reading so far I am actually thinking of doing about 36 chapters (a lot I know!) but that is not definite. So thanks again and peace out!**

**~Webboman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sudden Death**

**Percy's PoV:**

We have been running for a long time now. 3 years to be exact. We started running in 2003, it's now 2006. I am now 16 and I am not the scrawny little cowardly kid I once was. I have now turned into a fighter. A leader. A survivor. My mom was still strong and my little sister, Rosie, is OK-ish. She has nightmares each night of zombies killing us but who wouldn't if you were a lonely 6 year old girl caught up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? I am surprised that we have survived this long. We almost died a few times, but we are still here. Paul never came though. He never made it to central park but the zombies did. That was 3 years ago now and I can still remember that day minute by minute.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, where's daddy?"_

"_I don't know sweetie. He should be here soon." I was afraid. Terrified. Was Paul gonna make it back? Or was he dead? Or worse, infected? Why did this happen? All the zombies and death and doom. Why did it have to happen to us? Suddenly I heard footsteps. Slow, but heavy._

"_Zombie. Oh crap, zombie! Mom! Get away! Move!" It was then that the footsteps started to get faster. Faster. Closer. Heavier. Then it appeared. A vile grey skinned zombie with black teeth and blood stains all over it. But its shriek was the worst. When you heard it, that was your queue to run to the hills _**(A/N: BTW run to the hills is also an epic song by Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden is my favourite band so I just had to add that line.)**_._

"_Percy! Run!" I knew she didn't have to tell me twice. I sprinted away like a jaguar, trying to run to safety. But more kept coming. Waves and waves of them. If only I had a weapon. But I didn't. Nothing to defend me and my family with. Suddenly, a zombie pounced on to me and did not let me go. Someone help, I thought. Someone. Anyone please!_

_Flashback End_

"Percy!" I sat bolt upright, drizzled with sweat.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah mom. Just another nightmare that's all." These nightmares were becoming more frequent every time. That nightmare was the worst though. Definitely more terrifying. That day, 3 years ago, that zombie gave me a long scar on my back as it was trying to claw me to death. How I survived I don't know but I guess it was just luck.

"We better get going guys."

"OK mom. Rosie." She was still asleep.

"Psst. Rosie!" She woke up groggily and stared at me probably thinking "Why the hell did you wake me up?"

But all she said was "Hmmmm?"

"We're going now Rosie."

"OK."

After about 15 minutes, we set off to find civilisation and peace. A place we can live without worrying about frickin zombies.

We were walking for about 7 hours before we were attacked again by a pack of zombies. Luckily, I had the shotgun with me so I shot the B*****ds **(A/N: I don't like to use language other than stuff like crap and ass and stuff like that.)** up into small pieces in about 10 seconds flat.

"Everyone O…." I couldn't finish because when I saw mom, her neck was spilling with blood and instantly I knew she had been clawed.

"MOM!" She flopped down but I caught her.

"P-Percy? H-Help Rosie get to s-safety and g-go without m-me."

"No mom! I'm not leaving you!" I my eyes swelled up with tears.

"G-Go Percy. Go. Go…" And she died in my very arms.

"No! Mom, mom? No no no no no. No mom. NO!" I yelled out a ferocious yell of anger and sadness knowing that my mother was dead. Just like Paul. Rosie was crying into my chest as she saw what had happened. No child should see their mother die. No child what so ever. But I knew we had to move on.

"Rosie. We've gotta move. Come on."

"Mommy! Mommy can't be dead!"

"It's OK. She's gone to a better place now."

**Oh no! You are probably gonna hate me for killing Sally (please don't kill me!) but it's all a part of the story folks. Anyway, we are now in 2006, 3 years after the virus (codename: Virus XXX) broke out. I hope you liked this chapter, this is the longest chapter yet, chapter 3 close though. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Webboman**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick author's note before we start chapter 6. Wow! I can't believe how many people have viewed my story! 167 people! All those people are from the USA, the UK, Brazil, Switzerland, China, Australia, Germany, the Philippines, Chile, Canada, Thailand and Spain! It's unbelievable really! I would like to thank you all so much for your continued support and please do read on!**

**Chapter 6: Reunited with Old Friends**

**Annabeth's PoV:**

The world is very different now. 3 years ago the world went into panic as the world was overrun by zombies. More people got bitten which caused them to mutate into zombies themselves. Including my little brothers last year.

_Flashback 2005_

"_Dad! There's an abandoned flat over there! We can take refuge in there."_

"_Well done Annabeth! It looks like we can sleep safely tonight." My dad was always trying to be optimistic which is great because sometimes, being an optimist is way better than being a realist. We have survived this long, which is surprising, and somewhere to be safe for a few nights is definitely a reward. We entered the building and to check for any zombies, dad fired a few rounds from his pistol in the air. No shrieks or anything like that. That means no zombies._

"_Is it safe daddy?"_

"_Should be Bobby." That was good enough for them but him being not so sure about it got me a little cautious. I switched the lights on and had a peer round but I saw nothing. Safe. Or should be anyway._

"_Annabeth, you look tired. How about you and the boys get some sleep and I will keep watch."_

"_OK dad. Don't get killed or bitten." I then fell asleep. _

"_ANNABETH! GET UP! HELP!" I woke up quickly and saw that my brothers had turned into zombies and were trying to bite dad. I got the pistol and aimed it at their heads but dad tried to stop me._

"_No Annabeth! You can't kill your brothers!"_

"_They're already dead." I shot them both. I saw the aftermath and instantly regretted. I started to sob and I couldn't shake the fact that I killed my own brothers. It was only me and dad now._

_Flashback End_

Dad and I were the only Chase's left on this planet. Possibly the only humans. Then I saw someone which meant we were not alone. As he/she got closer I noticed there were two. As they got even closer, I recognised their faces. Thalia and Jason! They were alive!

"Thalia! Jason!"

"Annabeth!" She ran up to me and gave me a massive bear hug.

"Thalia! Can't… Breath!"

"Oh! Sorry, he he, just a bit excited that's all."

"Jason! Hi!"

"Hey Annabeth. You OK?"

"Yeah." Jason had grown up so much! He had longer hair and was almost as tall as me. How old was he? 13? 14?

"Where's Bobby and Matthew?"

"Dead."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" My dad then piped in.

"They got infected so Annabeth had to put bullets in their heads. How are you Thalia and Jason?"

"We're cool Mr Chase."

"Call me Frederick, Jason." It annoyed him when people called him Mr Chase because apparently it "makes him feel old". Suddenly, we heard a rustle I the bushes but Jason shot at it a few times resulting in a zombie corpse to flop out.

"Nice one Jason. Where did you get the pistol?"

"Thalia gave it to me 3 years ago."

"I think we should set up camp, guys." My dad was always coming up with good plans.

_One hour later_

"So what have you been doing all this time Thalia?"

"Well, Frederick, we have just been running and fighting."

"It's how we roll." Jason had to add that comment in.

"Do you have weapons?" I asked.

"Apart from a knife and pistol, no. We don't."

"We only have a knife and pistol as well. And I think the pistol has only one bullet left."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me that dad!? I could have got some more in Nevada!" We passed a barracks in Nevada 2 months ago which was stacked with ammo and broken weapons.

"I don't know…"

"For God's sake! What are you two laughing at!?"

"It's funny when you fight. You're like a pair of old ladies!"

"I don't get it…"

"Me neither dad…"

"Never mind. We should get some sleep. Jason and I are VERY tired!"

"That makes three of us. Come on Annabeth dear, get some sleep." So I fell asleep and welcomed another nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_I looked around me and all I saw was death and destruction. Red skies, black trees, and a whole lot of zombies, tearing each other apart. But then they saw me and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but they could up with me and dragged me to my doom._

_Nightmare End_

I woke up screaming and dad tried to calm me down whilst Thalia and Jason checked for zombies.

"Annabeth! It's OK! You're safe. It's OK Annabeth. Calm down."

"Sorry dad. Just another nightmare."

"I noticed"

**There we go! Chapter 6 done! This is definitely the longest chapter. Once again, thank you for all your continued support and I will update soon.**

**~Webboman**


	7. Author's Note

**So sorry guys but this is not a chapter but it is a very quick author's note.**

**I will update another few chapters tomorrow but not today**

**Soon I will be starting two new stories **_**Of Love and Money**_** which will be about how Billionaire playboy philanthropist Percy Jackson, C.E.O of Jackson Enterprises, falls in love with his secretary, Annabeth Chase (kinda based on Tony Stark and Pepper Potts) and **_**The Rise of Mutants**_** which is based on X-Men and how mutants Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace etc. have to form a team of heroes to destroy the mutant Luke Castellan A.K.A Desolator who is attempting to destroy the world and rebuild a new one to rule over.**

**Please keep on showing support to this story and please do show support to the other stories as well**

**I love you guys and thank you for reading. Please read & review!**

**~Webboman**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to say first, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in the last MONTH. I've been so busy and had a severe case of writers block, but, here it is! Chapter 7….**

**Chapter 7: Meeting More Survivors**

**Percy's PoV:**

After moms death I didn't feel the same at all. I was scared, I had more nightmares and generally felt like complete and utter crap. But, if you look at me then looked at Rosie, you would think I was the happiest guy in this f***ing zombie apocalypse! She would scream out mom's name at night in her sleep. She would tremble all the time and she never let go of my hand. All in fear, grief and desperation. Food was scarce unless you wanted to eat zombie flesh and believe me when I say this, but it will literally make you barf all over the place because it tastes worse that s**t.

"Percy?" I think that was the first time she spoke in a week.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna get food?"

"If we find some, then yes."

"Can we have KFC?" She makes me laugh all the time Rosie.

"No. We can't. All the KFC restaurants are closed because of those fuc…." I had to watch my language around my sister because she hates swearing. Don't know why, she just doesn't.

"Damn zombies."

"Oh. What about…" She stopped. I looked at her and she was looking curiously at some bushes.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Then I heard it. A rustle in the bushes. But then I heard crying. Do zombies cry?

"Hello?" I said into the bushes, "You can come out, we're human." Then a girl come out. She had dark, long hair, she looked like she had a Cherokee complexion, and about 5ft 6 and she looked around 13, so three years younger than me.

"Hi."

"Are you friendly?" asked the girl in fear.

"Yeah! You can tag along with us if you want."

"Really? Thank you so much I don't wanna be alone for a second longer! I talk too much, don't I?"

"No not really. By the way, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my half-sister, Rosie Blofis."

"Hi stranger!" exclaimed Rosie.

"What about you then? Do you have a name?"

"Yeah. It's Piper. Piper McLean."

"Well Piper, We're setting off and you can join us."

"Thanks."

"No problem. The more the merrier they say."

"Let's hope that's true in this frickin apocalypse."

So we set off to survive.

"Percy, don't you think we should find more survivors? I mean, if we have more people with us, we will have more chance of surviving."

"OK! Let's do that then."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a voice screamed.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

"Let's go Percy! He needs our help!"

"STAY THERE! WE'RE COMING TO YOU!"

So we ran to where the voice was coming from and an Asian boy was being attacked by three zombies so I shot them all in one shot.

"Dead b*****ds, should've stayed dead."

"T-Thank you."

"No problem. In fact, you can join us."

"Awesome!"

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is my little half-sister Rosie,"

"Hi!"

"And this is Piper McLean."

"F-Frank Zhang. So I can tag along with you guys?"

"Yeah! Percy found me just a matter of minutes ago."

"Huh. I'm surprised that we didn't find each other before Peter and Rosie,"

"Percy."

"Sorry, before _Percy _and Rosie found you and me. It's Piper, right? I suck at remembering names."

"Yep, Piper is my name."

"It's getting dark. We should find somewhere to rest."

I noticed the moon was brighter than usual. Probably because it's a clear sky. We found an old office block and slept in there. Finding Piper and Frank was what I needed most because I'm scared when I'm alone. Completely petrified. I didn't want to fall asleep and re-enter the world of nightmares but I couldn't help it.

When I woke up, everything was alright. Apart from the fact that Rosie was gone.

**Well then! Rosie has gone for a wander! Will she come back alive? Anyways, so we have Piper and Frank adding to the group so hopefully that group will grow bigger. Thanks for reading and I will post chapter 8 soon!**

**~Webboman**


End file.
